Pokémon Showcase
A Pokémon Showcase (Japanese: TryPokaron) is an -exclusive, girls-only competition held in the Kalos region. s participating in them are called Pokémon Performers. Competition Pokémon Showcases are performance tournaments that take place in various locations throughout Kalos. Contestants are allowed to use up to six . In essence, they are similar to real-world s. There are two classes of Pokémon Showcases, the Rookie Class and the Master Class. Every may compete in the Rookie Class, but only those who have collected at least three Princess Keys can enter the Master Class. Rookie Class tournaments are divided in two sections. The first is called the Theme Performance (Japanese: テーマパフォーマンス Theme Performance) and can encompass different activities. The activity of the Theme Performance depends on the specific Showcase tournament. This section usually takes place in multiple rounds, with three contestants per round facing off against each other, though only the winner of each round will move on to the next section. However, as the Theme Performance varies between tournaments, the criteria for winning them also differs. The second section is called the Freestyle Performance (Japanese: フリーパフォーマンス Free Performance), which is the same in each Pokémon Showcase. The and her Pokémon perform together on stage, making full use of the Pokémon's capabilities. It is similar to the Performance Stage of a Pokémon Contest. However, unlike s, Performers must be involved in an active part of the performance, since Showcase performances also focus on the Trainers and their ability to perform alongside their Pokémon, whereas in Pokémon Contests the Pokémon are always the main attraction. In the Freestyle Performance, contestants are judged by the audience. Each Performer gets a heart-shaped key used to receive votes from the audience. Each person in the audience can bring out one vote on a special voting device called the Glow Caster (Japanese: ポケリウム Poké Lume), which sends out small luminous balls of light that connect to the keys of the participants according to the color of their key. The participant with the key that absorbs the most lights is decided the winner. The Master Class is the Showcase equivalent for the Pokémon League Conference of the Pokémon League and the Grand Festival of the Pokémon Contests. The contestants have to deliver Freestyle Performances from the very beginning as there are no Theme Performance rounds. The competing Performers are divided into trios and whoever receives the highest number of votes is declared the winner of their group and advances to the next round. In rounds prior to the semifinals, each Perform gets a turn performing individually before the three of them perform at the same time. They must perform with a single Pokémon and they are allowed to affect the performances of each other. During the semifinals, Performers are called on stage one at a time and they have to perform using two Pokémon. The winning Performer advances to the final round, where the current awaits. As the winner of the previous Master Class competition, the Kalos Queen has a guaranteed spot in the final round, where she must defend her title. Performers are allowed to use up to six Pokémon in the finals. One notable difference between the Rookie Class and the Master Class is the voting system; while in the Rookie Class only the Glow Caster can be used to vote, in the Master Class people all over the Kalos region are able to vote by using devices similar to s. Rookie Class winners receive a , and the Master Class winner receives the title of Kalos Queen. Pokémon Showcases are hosted by Monsieur Pierre. Themes and stages Showcase locations Princess Key |section}} A Princess Key (Japanese: プリンセスキー Princess Key) is an item which denotes a as having won a particular Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class, similar to how a Ribbon is awarded to a who has won a Pokémon Contest and a Badge is given to a who has defeated a Gym Leader. Princess Keys are given by Monsieur Pierre's at the end of each Showcase, and they come in various styles and colors. It was revealed in Performing with Fiery Charm! that after winning their first Showcase, Performers are given a large decorated keyring which they use to hold the Princess Keys they receive during their . In order to compete for the title of , a total of three Keys must be collected to qualify for the Master Class, the Showcase equivalent of the Grand Festival and the Pokémon League Conference. At the beginning of the Master Class, Performers use their Princess Keys to unlock a door to gain access to the stage. Gallery Trivia * The Pokémon Showcase is the first gender specific event that is the focus of a main character's goal. * In Day Three Blockbusters!, the Pokémon Showcase is referred to as the Pokétacular on Netflix and in airings. Name origin The Japanese name TryPokaron may be derived from the word triathlon, Pokémon, Kalos, and salon (French for exhibition). The first part of its name also sounds similar to the prefix tri-'' (three), referring to how three Princess Keys are needed to compete in the Master Class. In other languages ''Pokémon Showcase |bordercolor= |zh_yue=三冠衛星賽 |zh_cmn=三冠衛星賽 / 三冠卫星赛 |da=Pokémon-udstilling |nl=Pokémon-show |fi=Pokémon-esittely |fr=Salon Pokémon |de=Pokémon-Showcase |it=Varietà Pokémon |ko=트라이포카론 TryPokaron |no=Pokémon-show |pl=Wystawa Pokémonów |pt=Exibição Pokémon |ru=Демонстрация покемонов Demonstratsiya Pokémonov |es_la=Exhibición Pokémon |es_eu=Gran espectáculo Pokémon |sv=Pokémon-uppvisning |vi=Cuộc thi trình diễn Pokémon }} Princess Key |bordercolor= |zh_yue=公主鎖匙 公主鑰匙 |zh_cmn=公主金鑰 |da=Prinsessenøgle |nl=Prinsessen-Sleutel |fi=Prinsessa-avain |fr=Clé Princière |de=Prinzessinnenschlüssel |it=Chiave della Principessa |ko=프린세스 열쇠 |no=Prinsessenøkkel |pl=Klucz Księżniczki |pt_br=Chave da Princesa |pt_eu=Chave de Princesa |ru=Ключ Принцессы Klyuch Printsessy |es=Llave Princesa |sv=Prinsessnyckel |vi=Chìa Khóa Công Chúa |tr=Prenses Anahtarı }} See also * * Pokémon Contest Category:Kalos competitions de:Pokémon-Showcase es:Exhibición/Gran espectáculo Pokémon fr:Salon Pokémon it:Varietà Pokémon ja:トライポカロン zh:三冠衛星賽